


Got So Far To Go

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Corny comes to comfort Maybelle after Negro Day is cancelled.
Relationships: Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Got So Far To Go

**Author's Note:**

> what the whaaaaattt?? I haven't written for this fandom in probably over a decade! And never for this pairing. Idk if there's still a following for this pairing or for HS at all, but I couldn't help but add to it.

She feels him rather than hear him walk into the room. Her back was facing the door and a shiver ran up her spine at his mere presence, something she hated, but was starting to get used to. She knew why he was there. The news had circulated through the studio by now, she was sure of it. She only hoped none of the kids got wind of the cancelation before she could break it to them gently herself. 

She grabbed her makeup brushes and stuffed them into her bag, the dread in her chest spreading at the thought of breaking the kids' hearts. They would be crushed, especially her own daughter who never even had a chance to dance on the show. Her eyes welled with tears the second she felt his hands slide around her waist and rest on her stomach. His cologne was strong and a welcome familiar scent even though it was slightly traced with hairspray. His lips pressed to the back of her neck, just below her stiff updo and the tingle in her back intensified. She placed her hands on top of his and let herself relax, the tears still there, but refusing to fall. 

"I tried everything I could," he whispered in her ear. 

And she knew he did. She could hear the argument between him, Velma, and the station manager all the way from her dressing room. She was proud of the way he stood up for her and for the integrity of Negro Day, but she knew the argument was moot the second he raised his voice at their bosses. Once Velma sunk her claws in there was no escaping. 

"Do you want me to talk to the kids with you?" 

She slowly turned in his embrace, her eyes momentarily flicking to the open doorway behind him. Normally, they would both worry about being caught in such an intimate embrace, but since she was fired she couldn't find a single care to give. Her arms wound around his neck and she leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm going to tell them tonight at a party I'm throwing for them. Seaweed probably invited half the block by now." She tilted her head and gently dragged her fingernails across the back of his neck, smirking at his shoulders shivering from the contact. "You can stop by if you want."

His face fell into one of guilt. "I have a lot of work to do tonight. Since the cancelation, Velma has put me in charge of finding a new and exciting way to boost ratings and some stupid sh-"

She cut him off with a tender kiss, her tongue darting to tap at his bottom lip teasingly before she pulled away. "It's okay, baby," she said with a warm smile. 

His tense shoulders deflated and his hands slipped lower on her back, his pinkies brushing the round curve of her behind. "I want to be there, Maybelle." 

"I know you do, baby."

He frowned, pressing his forehead to hers with a sigh. "I'm supposed to be comforting you. How did you turn it around?"

She grinned and brushed her nose against his, pressing their bodies impossibly closer together. "I'm just a better actress than you." 

He opened his mouth to reply, but a shrieking voice sounded from somewhere in the studio. Velma was still on her high horse and calling out to him about who knew what and the couple's bubble suddenly burst. Their lips came together once, twice, three times, lingering a little before they parted finally, their arms dropping to their sides.

"I'll call you later tonight," he promised as he stepped back towards the door.

"I know you will," she smiled, her eyes shining. 

"I love you," he said right before he left.

Maybelle bit her lip and finally the tears came. 

"I love you, too, Corny."


End file.
